Mistytail
Mistytail is a small bright grey tabby she-cat with big amber eyes and a long, feathery tail. Secret Sorreltail was out one night when she found three abandoned kits - Goldenkit (golden brown she-cat), Smokekit (dark grey tom), and Mistykit (bright grey she-cat). They were given to Brook Where Small Fish Swim to nurse. The story revolves mainly around this litter. Mistykit has a close bond with both her real siblings and her adoptive ones, Darkkit (grey tom) and Heronkit (silver she-cat), although none of them realize that Darkkit and Heronkit aren't their littermates. She sometimes has a slight rivalry with Goldenkit, which may be due to their conflicting personalities - Goldenkit is aggressive and a tomboy, while Mistykit is weaker and more passive. She, along with Goldenkit and Smokekit, witnesses the death of Squirrelflight and the birth of Mudkit, whom they would later befriend. Later, she becomes an apprentice. Goldenpaw, Smokepaw, Mistypaw, Darkpaw, and Heronpaw realize that all of them but Darkpaw and Heronpaw are adopted. Not long after this, it is revealed that Cinderheart is their actual mother. Goldenpaw, upset that Cinderheart won't tell them about their father, runs away. Mistypaw catches up to her and suddenly snaps, clawing Goldenpaw and possibly leaving a scar. It's revealed that Jayfeather is her father, although he didn't know this. Secret II She is now a warrior, Mistytail. She notices that her sister has a crush. Family Mother: Cinderheart - Living (as of Secret II) Father: Jayfeather - Living (as of Secret II) Brother: Smokecloud - Living (as of Secret II) Sister: Goldenbird - Living (as of Secret II) Great-Uncle: Thornclaw - Living (as of Secret II) Uncles Molepaw - Deceased, verified StarClan member Lionblaze - Living (as of Secret II) Grandparents Brackenfur - Living (as of Secret II) Sorreltail - Living (as of Secret II) Leafpool - Status Unknown Crowfeather - Status Unknown Aunts Poppyfrost - Living (as of Secret II) Honeyfern - Deceased, verified StarClan member Hollyleaf - Status Unknown Great-Aunts Cinderpelt - Deceased, reincarnated as Cinderheart Brightheart - Living (as of Secret II) Distant Relatives Morningkit - Living (as of Secret II) Sparrowkit - Living (as of Secret II) Willowpelt - Deceased, verified StarClan member Whitestorm - Deceased, verified StarClan member Adderfang - Deceased, suspected StarClan member Swiftbreeze - Deceased, suspected StarClan member Patchpelt - Deceased, suspected StarClan member Redtail - Deceased, verified StarClan member Leopardfoot - Deceased, suspected StarClan member Robinwing - Deceased, verified StarClan member Frostfur - Deceased, verified StarClan member Brindleface - Deceased, verified StarClan member Ashfur - Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member Ferncloud - Living (as of Secret II) Birchpelt - Living (as of Secret II) Icecloud - Living (as of Secret II) Foxclaw - Living (as of Secret II) Shrewpaw - Deceased, verified StarClan member Hollykit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Larchkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Spiderleg - Living (as of Secret II) Rosepetal - Living (as of Secret II) Toadpaw - Living (as of Secret II) Ivypool - Living (as of Secret II) Dovewing - Living (as of Secret II) Spottedleaf - Deceased, verified StarClan member Trivia *She got her amber eyes from Jayfeather's mother Leafpool. Category:Secret Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Characters With Siblings Category:Sparrowsong's Characters Category:Warriors